


Observations

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ladies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Just discovered the Ladies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 page on tumblr so I'll certainly be working on them.Day 1: First Impressions
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Just discovered the Ladies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019 page on tumblr so I'll certainly be working on them.
> 
> Day 1: First Impressions

Eight year old Isobel Evans held her brother’s hand as they made their way towards the building. It was their first day of school and neither spoke a word of English or any language for that matter. They’d been adopted a year earlier but they still had yet to speak. The only language they knew was with each other, a psychic connection that had been there since they’d come out of the pods.

“You two are going to be okay,” their adoptive mother said to her twins as she crouched down to their level. 

Max tightened his grip on Isobel’s hand. 

Their mom placed a hand on Max’s cheek. “Don’t be afraid. Oh I wish your father could be here,” she said. Philip was out busy working on a case that he couldn’t turn away from. “Come on.”

The three of them walked into the school and then walked into their second grade class.

“Class, this is Max and Isabel Evans. They’re new to our school,” said the teacher, “so I want you all to be nice to them okay.”

“Thanks so much, Ms. Bartlett,” said Mrs. Evans.

“They’re in good hands, I promise.”

“Okay, I’d better go before I start crying. I love you,” she said to her kids. 

Neither of them said it back. 

Isobel watched as the kids were staring at her. She didn’t like it but she didn’t know how to express her emotion so they couldn’t see her discomfort underneath.

*****

After school Max and Isobel waited by the playground for their new mom to pick them up. Isobel had an easier time as she went and frolicked with some of the other kids but Max stayed off on his own. A minute later Isobel watched as another girl walked over to Max.

“Hi, I’m Liz Ortecho,” she said to him.

Max only stared at her and Isobel stared from a distance.

“What’s your name?” she asked. Max remained silent. “That’s okay you don’t have to tell me. I’m listening to some music while I wait for my mom, want to listen too?” Max didn’t say a word, “here we can share my headphones,” she said as she placed one of the earbuds in his ear.

Max smiled. Isobel hadn’t seen her brother smile before. She wondered at this person who could cause such a reaction. Isobel tried to ignore it but she could feel what her brother was feeling, a feeling of joy and happiness which they hadn’t really felt before. The longer she stared at this new girl a new sensation began to form. Isobel shook her head and closed her eyes. She had never experienced a headache before but it felt akin to that.

Suddenly she felt frozen in time, the world around her blurred except for the one girl in front of her. She was happy and joyful as she talked to her new friend. That’s what it was a friend. Isobel wasn’t familiar with the term but she kind of liked it. What she didn’t like was seeing her brother with someone else. It had only been the two of them for the past year so now the idea that she would have to come to share him was very uncomfortable. She didn’t like this warm sensation she was getting from Liz Ortecho. Isobel shook her head as she tried to make the image go away.

Before she could go up to Liz and Max she turned given the direction Max was staring. Liz looked up too.

“Is that your mom?” she asked. “She’s pretty.”

Max took the earbud out of his ear and handed it back to her.

“Hi,” Mrs. Evans said with a smile at Liz as she walked up to Isobel first who then took her hand and the two of them walked over to Max and Liz. 

“Who are you?”

“I’m Liz,” the little girl said. “I’m his new best friend.”

Isobel looked at him coldly but Max gave it no mind.

“Well that’s great, isn’t it Max?”

“That’s your name?” Liz asked him.

The question kind of baffled Mrs. Evans but it was clear to her that her children hadn’t talked all day.

Max just nodded.

“And this is Isobel,” Mrs. Evans said making the introductions.

“Hi Isobel,” Liz said. Isobel stared at her for a second before turning to her brother. “Well I should go. My mom’s here too.” Liz began to walk away, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Max.”

Max smiled and nodded. Diane smiled at her son. “I’m glad to see you making friends. She seems nice.”

Isobel glared at her brother not bothering to take his hand this time as they made their way to the car and headed home.


End file.
